


Foreign Tongue

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray versus the Québécois language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of silliness written for Sisterofdream's birthday. Unbeta'd but hopefully enjoyable. Happy Birthday, Sis.

One day, Fraser came home unexpectedly.

Fraser had known that Ray had taken the day off, had known that Ray had planned on doing nothing more strenuous than aiming the television remote and pushing the buttons to change the channels. Fraser couldn't blame him, really. The Dawson case had dragged on for three stressful weeks before Ray had managed to gather enough evidence to put Russ Dawson away for good.

So Fraser had left work early and stopped at the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for a quick and easy meal. Some food, maybe a movie, an early night and a massage, making love—fucking—on the couch. Maybe he would push Ray down over the back of the couch and spread his legs and—

Fraser couldn't stop the blush that swept across his cheeks. He chided himself for getting distracted. That was for...later.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Ray if he was napping in front of the TV. He paused, confused by the halting French coming from the living room.

"Je m'appelle Ray. Tu t'appelles comment?"

"Je répare la voiture."

"Ray?" Fraser saw that Ray was sitting on the couch, headphones on, a red book open in his lap. He had his glasses on and was squinting at the book in confusion.

"Je voudrais prendre du fromage, mais pas de fruit."

"Ton oncle est architecte, n'est-ce pas? The fuck? My uncle is...?"

Fraser stifled a laugh and dropped his hand onto Ray's shoulder to let him know he was home.

Ray let out an ear-piercing screech and lurched up and back. There was a moment of panic before he realized it was _Fraser_. He pulled the headphones off and threw them at Fraser. "What the hell, Frase? You scared the shit out of me!" He patted his chest above his heart. "You better watch that. I'm getting old and I might just keel over..."

Chucking, Fraser dropped a kiss on Ray's head. Curious, he flipped the cover of the book that had fallen onto the couch. _Québécois For Idiots_.

"Ray, why are you learning Québécois?"

Looking down at his feet, Ray shrugged.

"Ray—"

Ray shrugged again, refusing to look at Fraser. "Because one day you're going to want to go back to Canada and I don't want to be left behind."

"That's just silly, Ray." He sat down on the couch and pulled Ray close for a hug. "I have no intention of ever letting you go." Fraser kissed him hard, wanting Ray to believe in him, in them. "Ever. Plus I have no intention of moving to Québéc. Unpleasant, rude, pushy people..." Fraser said it with a straight face, but at Ray's suspicious look, he couldn't hold back his laughter. "Sorry."

"Yeah, right. Like you would say something _bad_ about other people. They'd take away your Mountie badge for sure." Ray hugged him back, grinning. "Okay." He tossed the book onto the coffee table and snuggled back against Fraser, snickering. "No Québécois, then."

"Good. I have better uses for your mouth."

"Fraser!"

-fin-


End file.
